


The spider and the girl

by ThatBritishGuy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chaptered, Death, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Pain, Sad and Happy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suffering, first, help me please, i dont even know, lots of fluff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishGuy/pseuds/ThatBritishGuy
Summary: She was the only person who's ever evaded the assassin successfully  and widowmaker is out for revenge...But how will the assassin deliver her revenge? and will it end in victory, or sadness?





	The spider and the girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sentinel_of_The_Gays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentinel_of_The_Gays/gifts).



> Hey, this is my first time ever writing something like this, or writing in general. So feel free to leave any criticism in the comments and be honest! 
> 
> I have only got this chapter written so far but i do want to release more when i can and if there is any interest. I have a lot of ideas and enjoy the slow buildup and the idea behind a long story and developing themes and characters but i think i might be doing the buildup a little too slow, so i might change the pace up a little in the future but im putting this out here just to test and try out and get a feel for writing fics.
> 
> Roast me away in the comments pls.
> 
> I want to give a lot of love to my bestfriend @sentinel_of_the_gays who inspired me to write a fic a long time ago, but i never really got around to it. She introduced me to this awesome community on here, and i have had a pleasure to read so many great stories.

Missions never seemed to bother the assassin until now, but something changed when she met the girl with the blue hue, this wasn’t the first time their paths had crossed, but it very well could be the last.

The fading light of the evening sun disappearing behind the rising skyline painted the streets of London a vivid shade of orange and red. The hustle and bustle of Covent Gardens was dying down, as tired merchants began packing down their wares and belongings for the day and the army of street cleaners lined the streets started cleaning behind the few remaining tourists lingering lately into the evening. Life in one of the busiest cities in the world slowed down for the evening and everyone began to relax for the weekend ahead, everyone but one.

Perched high above the streets, on the rooftops on the corner of Floral & Bow, laid a women. A killer. An assassin. Widowmaker. Talons biggest and most dangerous asset, laid patiently under the fading sun. The shadows building around her and giving her the advantage of darkness. Above average height, and long black hair tied tightly up and of her face, revealing a pale blue face, that pierced through the darkening rooftops. Her focus only on her target, located in the Red Baron Inn, an old timely fashioned pub located at the end of the street. The target was not a stranger to widowmaker as this wasn’t their first encounter. She had previously escaped the silky web of the assassin more than once. In Volskaya and Illios, but this would be hopefully the final dance with the chirpy and cheerful Lena Oxton.

Widowmaker was no stranger to the abilities that her target possessed, with two successful escapes and one of the only targets widowmaker had never managed to execute. The pressure to perform was growing, but as she waited for the night's darkness to grow, and the time to strike grew closer. Her mind began to wonder, what exactly was it that made tracer such an elusive target? Was it her chrono accelerator that allowed her to move through time. Leaving nothing but her sweet cherry scent and a light blue hue in her absence. Or was it more? Was Tracer not only gifted with the ability to make time move around her, but also make the cold blooded, and emotionless killer feel again?

“Ce n'est pas possible” She huffed away while glancing at her watch, 6:48PM.

Waiting was always part of the mission, but there was something about waiting for Lena that made widowmaker feel different. For someone who loved the exhilaration of the kill, and the joy that came from looking into someones eyes as they took their final breaths. She seemed different almost reserved and anxious this time around, maybe it was the fact Lena was the only person to ever successfully evade the trained assassin and embarrass her as such.

*****

A few years ago the two had engaged one another on an operation on the island of Illios, which was the first time the deadly assassin found the girl in her sights. The early rising sun reaching from above the ocean, mixed with the sound of waves crashing onto the beach painted the perfect tranquil picture. But this peaceful morning would soon be interrupted by the deafening noise of Widows Kiss, rupturing through the still warm morning air destined for her target. She never misses, but this time it was different. The bullet, was low and to the left, rattling the trash cans to the side of Lena, who zeroed in on the noise and location of the shot, and before widow had chance to breath, and steady for her second shot, her scopes were empty. All that remained was the blue light fading quickly to the surroundings and a growing number of civilians oblivious to the failed assassination attempt.

“You’re a bloody bad shot for an assassin” Chirped Tracer, her voice creeping from behind the assassin.

Horror. Widowmaker had a certain uneasy feeling amongst her and her breath shortened, her body rigid with the knowing that this girl had the current advantage over the assassin, and had found her in mere seconds, never before she had missed. So why now?

“If you want to kill me at least look at me love!” Tracer teased.

Widow rolled over, slowly from her prone position, her widow's kiss grasped tightly, into her chest, she knew if this girl wanted to she could beat her, defeat her before she could even raise her gun, but she wasn’t dead. No one had ever stepped up to the killer like this before, been so close to her, at least no living person.

Tracer stood, confidently over the withdrawn and helpless looking assassin, laid on her back, carefully judging the situation a smile creeping across her face.

“Merde...” Uttered Widowmaker, quietly enough to not be heard by the girl who stood over her so dominantly

Widowmaker had never seen such a beautiful figure. Skin tight yellow leggings, hugged her body tightly, and never seemed to end as widowmakers eyes danced up the petite british girls figure. A simple brown leather jacket over her chest was flowing freely in the warm wind of Illios. Revealed a toned and strong chiseled core which had a lovely blue glow that shone lightly from the mechanism on her chest. Widowmaker was lost in her mind. The smell of cherry sweets filled the air and the view of such a powerful, and dominate figure had widow motionless, and speechless.

“If you keep looking at me, i’ll charge you, ya know?!” Once again with a teasing tone, knowing she had widowmaker trapped.

The voice, echoed around her brain breaking contact with the british girl's body and for the first time Widowmaker looked at her enemy in the eyes. Beautiful Brown eyes, that pierced, the cold skin of the assassin and shocked her core. These eyes had a playful tease to them, surrounded by pale skin with and short mid length hair rustling in the wind, flowing freely revealing the delicate face of her target. The smell of cherry strong in the air, so sweet you could almost taste it from her dark red lips. Tracer giggled at the lady laid below her and how she was lost. But before widowmaker could enjoy anymore of the beautiful lady above her she moved quickly almost instantly and before widowmaker could react, Tracers fist delivered a blow of such speed and force, that left the assassin unconscious.

Only coming around a few hours later, to the sound of sprinkling rain, bouncing delicately on her skin and the roof.

“Who was she? How did i let such a pathetic girl beat a trained assassin like myself?”Questioned Widowmaker, still groggy from the face full of fist she had received a few hours earlier.

Composing herself on the rooftop and checking for anything that was stolen or missing. She found her widow's kiss by her side, and her venom mines still safely in her pouch. But at her feet, was something new something that didn’t belong. A single Cherry flavoured lolly. Placed purposely at the feet of her. Widowmaker was one who didn’t lose, she’d never lost before now, and was curious at the reasoning behind this lolly leftbehind.

“Talon Dispatch, this is Widow here, requesting immediate evacuation from Illios” Barked Widowmaker frustratingly over her radio. Vividly upset that she had let the girl defeat her, she waited patiently for her ride.

*****

She wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. There would be no evacuation. No dance, no playful teasing. Just death and nothing would stop her from returning the favour along with the Cherry flavoured lolly she had held since their encounter.

“Tonight you will be mine, there will be no escaping my web little girl” Widowmaker exclaimed to herself.

Another glance at the watch 10:34PM..

“Perfect” widowmaker almost pured, with excitement at the time, her body stiff from waiting and becoming slightly impatient. She knew, from her recon and scouting over the previous month that the girl was predictable. Just what widow wanted, the girl would leave the pub, walk down the street before stopping at some horrible fast food chicken restaurant before going down Wilson street, to her apartment on the 2nd floor. The one with the red curtains. This is where widow planned to attack.

London was a city that never stopped, but it always felt different in the night The sounds of night busses. Engines rumbling and drunk locals loudly talking amongst themselves filled the streets. None of this distracted the assassin, her scope, zero’d in on the door of the pub making sure not to miss her mark. She wouldn’t shoot just yet, but she didn’t want to miss her opportunity. Widowmaker wanted to show the girl what it meant to dance with a deadly killer, and get revenge.

*BUZZZ…. Buzzzz…. BUZZZZZ* The watch on her wrist vibrating away, meaning that the time was now. Right on cue as widow opened her eyes, stood the girl who had eluded the assassin before. She looked different, more casual and relaxed, almost different than she did in her work outfit. This was irrelevant though because widow knew this would be the final dance they ever would share.


End file.
